


You don’t make art out of good intentions

by digthewriter



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur had every intention of admiring Merlin's art, he had no intentions of falling in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You don’t make art out of good intentions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spaceAltie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceAltie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Canvases (fanart)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1692347) by [spaceAltie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceAltie/pseuds/spaceAltie). 



> The title of this fic is a quote from Gustave Flaubert. Dear spacealtie, I hope you like what I did with your art-piece; I went through all of your works and this one just needed to be written. 
> 
> All my thanks to inspired_being and nia_kantorka for the beta and the handholding. These ladies are just oh-so-brilliant! All the remaining mistakes are mine.
> 
>  **Warnings:** Sexual content. Modern!Au. Made up art things.

"You're back!" Merlin looked up from the canvas he'd been concentrating on and grinned at Arthur. Arthur knew that Merlin had been focused on the canvas for a while because Arthur had stood outside the gallery and stared for at least five minutes. Maybe ten. He would have stood outside longer but the rain was really ruining his hair. 

He dismissed the fact that Merlin had looked up immediately and acknowledge Arthur far too quickly. Arthur didn't want to think about how _obvious_ he was being. "Yeah. Erm...I had some free time," Arthur said. His words stumbled from his mouth and he shifted his weight from one foot to another. "I thought if you still—"

"Of course! I just finished my last class of the day so the gallery is only open for public viewing. Why don't we get started?"

-

Arthur had come to Emrys, Merlin's art gallery, a few months ago when he was looking for a painting as a present for his sister Morgana's birthday. Since the day the gallery doors had opened, Morgana and Gwen had been talked about Emrys constantly, being art aficionados themselves. 

Pendragons were big in the art industry. Morgana was a curator at the Camelot Modern Art Museum, where she'd met Gwen, and Arthur's father had inherited the family business of being Art dealers from his father, and his father before that. Following in his family’s footsteps, Arthur was now a member of the British Antique Dealers' Association.

-

"What did you have in mind?" Arthur asked, hesitantly, following Merlin towards the back of the room.

-

The first time, Arthur had walked into the gallery Merlin had been conducting a class for what looked like a group of thirteen-year-olds. Later he'd discovered that Emrys also participated in an after-school program where children could learn basic concepts in drawing and colour. Merlin had even offered his own funds to create a mini-scholarship program for his best student to take additional classes. In this day and age, Arthur had barely come across anyone who gave away knowledge of such skill for free and he had no idea that he was in for such a surprise when he'd walked into the gallery.

Arthur's own artistic talents weren't entirely ghastly. He'd dabbled into the arts when he was in university. Though he'd focused on Art History and International Business, he knew more about painting than just reading about art from a book or visiting museums. Morgana had constantly stated at how jealous she was of Arthur's "raw talent" but Arthur knew his father would rather have him sell art than create it.

His great great grandfather had made it his profession because he had been _passionate_ about art; the man really wanted to share beautiful works from one corner of the globe to another. However, everyone else after that had treated it like a business—a way to make money. Arthur knew his father and his grandfather laughed at the artists who poured their life and soul into their works, instead of laughing with them. They had a great eye for talent, but never the heart for the beauty of it. 

Arthur prided himself on being different. He recognised the beauty in art and was good at what he did. Some would have said he was more successful in the industry than his father because of it, but Arthur never allowed that to go to his head. He wasn't in it for the fame or the money, he was in it for the passion. Just like his great great grandfather.

-

"Well now you're back, I thought maybe I could apologise for my behaviour last time," Merlin said turning to look at Arthur, before opening the door to the back room. The room behind the gallery was a private studio and Arthur had no idea they were going to be working in such an _intimate_ setting.

"Apologise?" Arthur asked, pretending to look confused.

"Well, I...uh...I guess I'd read the situation wrong the last time and I...well, I can't say that I'm _ashamed_ of my actions but I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable. You were gone for almost two weeks!"

Arthur waved his hand in the air as if it was no big deal. As if staying away from Merlin or Emrys for two weeks hadn't been rough. As if he hadn't thought about _that_ kiss almost every night since then.

-

After Merlin dismissed his class, he had turned his attention to Arthur. Approaching him with a smile that Arthur would soon learn was Merlin's signature smile, Merlin offered to help him. They introduced themselves and Arthur told Merlin he was looking for a gift for his sister, as she'd seemed a bit taken in by the artist; Merlin had blushed at the compliment.

What would have been just a quick stop over at the art gallery turned into a long and intense evening in which Arthur and Merlin talked about art the entire time. In the end, Arthur bought four of Merlin's pieces because he couldn't decide which one he wanted to keep and which one he wanted to give to Morgana.

As Merlin was arranging for the pieces to be sent to Arthur’s home, Arthur had accidentally blurted out about having his own private studio in the attic of his parents' house when he was growing up; Merlin had made Arthur promise to show him some of his art.

Arthur was back two days later. He had brought a couple of his favourite works and had been nervous about what kind of reception they were going to garner from Merlin. Merlin had claimed that he loved them and even compared Arthur's work to Magritte's techniques of how _everyday objects shriek out loud_.

Arthur had gone back again. And again. He'd become accustomed to bringing in coffee for himself and Merlin as they continued their talks or eating on the floor of Merlin's gallery and drawing or painting whatever he'd felt like with Merlin well into the night. Sometimes they would even blindfold themselves, paint on the canvas, and give it to the kids in Merlin's after-school programme to critique. 

He hadn't given it much thought but he knew he was starting to have feelings for Merlin. Feelings he couldn't wish away. Feelings that had made him want more. 

Then Merlin had kissed him; Arthur had thought it was a dream. He realised that everything would change if he'd kissed Merlin back so he did what he had always done when a relationship was becoming too serious. He ran away.

-

"What do you mean, you're not ashamed of your actions?" Arthur asked. 

Merlin shrugged as he allowed Arthur into his studio. He turned off the lights in the gallery and set the alarm before he closed the door to the studio and locked them in. 

"You're closing early?" Arthur asked; Merlin had never done that before. Usually they just hung out in the main gallery until closing time, and even after that.

"It's been a slow day and I don't have anyone else to watch the till for me today. Besides, it’s raining, no one's going to come into the gallery in the next hour."

"And what if someone needs shelter from the rain? You could be missing out on the sale of a lifetime," Arthur teased.

"Some things are worth the sacrifice," Merlin said. His face was unrevealing but his eyes seemed to be asking for more. It was the same expression Merlin had had in his eyes when he'd first kissed Arthur. 

Shying away, Arthur turned his attention to the room, noting what looked like unfinished paintings huddled in a corner and his _own_ art hanging as a prominent feature over Merlin's workstation.

"Oh," he said, walking up to his artwork; it was almost under a spotlight. "It looks different."

"Different how?"

Arthur shrugged. "Bigger, I think." _God, that sounds so stupid_. 

Merlin grinned. "I think you're just not used to having your works put out for display. It's finally getting the attention it deserves."

Arthur made a wary sound —it was all he could muster up at that point—and started to look around again. "Where is—"

"Oh," Merlin said, sounding a bit sheepish. Arthur quickly turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "I took it home."

"Why?" Arthur asked, and realised that probably sounded a bit rude. "I mean, it's totally okay, of course. I wanted you to have them. I'm just… surprised, is all."

Merlin nodded. "I was glad you'd given me two paintings. I kept one in the studio and took the other to my flat. I figured then I could have a part of you in both places. It helped too...especially when you'd stopped coming around."

"I know. I overreacted—"

"And I didn't even have a way of contacting you. You'd never given me your mobile number and—"

"You know my name and what I do as a profession, Merlin. They have this thing called the internet—"

"I know. I thought about it. Looking you up or even ringing your sister, but, I just figured..."

"Figured what?" Arthur asked, running a hand through his hair; it was still a bit damp.

"That you just didn't want me and I'd completely _fucked_ up." The look on Merlin's face was devastating and Arthur never wanted to see that look ever again.

"That's not..." Arthur murmured. "I mean... No. Wait..." Arthur released an exasperated sigh. "Merlin. Your friendship is very important to me and I...I'm sorry. I did completely freak out and not because..." He sighed again and moved to rested against one of the studio walls. "Can we...can we just forget that and start over? I mean, pick up where we left off. Just two blokes that love art; love talking about it; love creating it together?"

Merlin grinned again and Arthur's stomach settled. He was sure if Merlin hadn't smiled like that, he wouldn't be able to breathe again. 

"Okay, so I've got a new project in mind. Tell me what you think!" Merlin said, excitedly.

"Okay..." Arthur said, sceptically. 

Merlin collected some paint and his wooden palette, then filled a small glass with water. Before he grabbed paintbrushes, he removed his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Arthur's sceptical voice didn't abandon him.

"Why bother with such things as paper or canvases, while a fit body is the best material for art there is?" Merlin spoke so nonchalantly that Arthur wasn't sure if he was being serious or having him on. "Come on, Arthur," he added, "the last time you were here, you said you wanted to try something new so...why don't we?"

"You're bloody serious?" Arthur asked.

"Why, do you have somewhere to be tonight?" Merlin challenged. "Got a hot date?"

"Nooo..." Arthur drawled. When Merlin raised an eyebrow in challenge, Arthur decided to hell with it. "Fine," he said and removed his shirt too. 

He stood in front of Merlin in a challenging position and waited for Merlin's next move. Merlin gave him a once-over, not even pretending to hide how he was taking him all in, and then licked his lips. "Maybe it wasn't such a good idea," Merlin mumbled.

"No. No. It's brilliant. I'll go first." Arthur gestured for Merlin to hand him the paint supplies. "How do you want to do this?"

"You want to paint on me first?" Merlin asked, his voice slightly squeaking. 

"Sure. You're not ashamed of being my canvas, are you, Merlin?" Arthur cocked his head and was ready to accept whatever challenge Merlin was throwing at him. 

Merlin rolled his eyes and all but shoved the supplies into Arthur's hands. "No, I'm not afraid." He removed his shoes and padded to a well-lit part of the studio, dropping to his knees facing the wall. "Well, what are you waiting for, then?"

Arthur finally released the breath he'd been holding and settled himself behind Merlin. He bit his lower lip at Merlin's _smooth_ shoulders. He could easily bend his head down and kiss them. His hands could settle on Merlin's hips and stay there like they belonged. The small of Merlin’s back and the width of Merlin’s shoulders would adjust so perfectly against his stomach and chest. They would easily _fit_ together. 

_Fuck_. Arthur was starting to get hard and that was not happening! He cleared his throat and grabbed the palette before he started to mix the black, white, blue, and brown together. 

"What are you going to paint?" Merlin asked, breaking the silence in the room. His voice was so soft and Arthur really just wanted to say _fuck it all_. Fuck the paint and the painting and this obvious attempt of Merlin’s to seduce Arthur. Merlin didn't have to seduce him; Arthur would be Merlin's in a minute. 

"You'll see," Arthur replied sternly. 

Merlin's hands were by his side and his head was hung low. It was too quiet in the room. It was driving Arthur mad. He needed a distraction. A distraction so he could stop thinking about how much he wanted Merlin and actually focus on painting Merlin's back. 

"We need music," Arthur said. "Or you should talk or something. I can't—it's too quiet."

"Okay, sure," Merlin said but didn't move. "What do you want to talk about?"

"What have you been doing these past two weeks?" Arthur said, mixing up the paint again and trying to get the right kind of blue-grey he was looking for.

"You know the usual. Made some art. Sold some art."

"How is the class going?" 

"It's going well..." Merlin paused. "The kids miss you. They've been asking about you and say they miss critiquing fun things like the blindfolded art."

"Right. Sorry," Arthur said. "I didn't—"

"It's okay, they're kids. They don't have a lot of strong role models in their lives, that's why they come to my class so much. It's fun for them and they really look up to you, you know?"

"Yeah. I just— I just didn't really have an adult to rely on when I was growing up. My father wasn't exactly _there_ , so I..." Arthur took a deep breath. "I guess I just didn't realise that I was being such a huge disappointment. To them. And to you."

"It's fine. Really, Arthur. They know you're a busy businessman and you were just doing it in your free time. We didn't—I didn't have any expectations from you."

They were quiet again for a while until Merlin sneezed. Arthur lost his balance and he almost swiped white paint all across Merlin's back; nearly ruining the bird. 

"Shite, sorry. I just—I'm getting over a cold and—"

"It's fine. Do you want to stop?" Arthur asked.

Merlin shook his head. "No. How much longer are you going to be?"

"Just about done," Arthur answered.

The silence returned and Arthur groaned with frustration.

"What?"

"It wasn't like this between us."

"I know."

"So, why now?"

Merlin shrugged.

"Don't move," Arthur demanded.

"Bossy!" Merlin teased. 

Arthur rolled his eyes. "I don't know why we have this weirdness now. It's not just me, is it?"

Merlin slowly shook his head again. "No. I guess I'm just nervous. I read too much into our friendship and thought that maybe—maybe you felt the same way."

"Merlin..."

"Are you straight?"

"Merlin, you know I'm not." Arthur scowled at the back of Merlin's head.

"So you just don't find me attractive."

"No, that's not it either."

"So?"

"It's done," Arthur said and stood up. He took a few steps away from Merlin to give him space. He stared down at the painting of the bird across Merlin's shoulders, but his eyes kept travelling further; to the small of Merlin's back, his dimples and his arse. Fuck, he was in so much trouble! 

Merlin took his time standing up, as if he knew Arthur was watching him and he was more than willing to give him a show. 

He walked up to the full-length mirror behind the studio's door and twisted his body to see.

"What is it, a hawk?" 

Arthur couldn't place Merlin's tone. It wasn't anything special, he knew, but he hoped to God that Merlin didn't absolutely _hate_ it. It was all he'd thought about in the last two weeks and for very obvious reasons, the bird had been haunting him in his dreams. "A falcon," he said, "a _Merlin_ to be exact."

"Oh, shite!" Merlin exclaimed and turned this way and that trying to see the whole thing in the mirror. "This is bloody brilliant!"

"It's not _that_ great," Arthur said.

"Are you having me on? That's so cool. No one's drawn a Merlin on me before. How did you even think of that? _I_ didn't even think of that!"

"Calm down and let the paint settle," Arthur said, dryly. On the inside, he was excited by Merlin's reaction. He bit his lower lip and then turned away so he could wash the brush in the sink.

"Thanks, Arthur." Merlin walked up and stood next to Arthur, placing a hand on the small of his back. Arthur wasn't sure why he'd taken his shirt off before, too, when they hadn't begun painting on his body yet. Merlin's hand felt warm on Arthur's cold back, but he still shivered. "Sorry," Merlin said and quickly removed it.

"No," Arthur said, holding onto Merlin's arm and pulled Merlin towards him. "There's no need to be sorry," he whispered before he kissed Merlin. 

Unlike Arthur, who'd just run away, Merlin kissed him back. Arthur was careful about not placing his hands anywhere on Merlin's back that would ruin the paint so they rested on Merlin’s hips. 

It wasn't a super-hot kiss as Arthur had imagined it might be when he'd played his missed opportunity out in his mind over and over again, but the sweetness and the innocent way Merlin kissed Arthur was incredible.

He grasped Merlin's hips tighter, pulled him just a little bit closer, and deepened the kiss. Merlin moaned into Arthur's mouth and it was so _damn_ sexy. 

They pulled apart and Merlin nuzzled into Arthur's neck.

"It's your turn now," Arthur whispered.

"Huh?" Merlin looked up, confused; his lips, swollen red.

Arthur laughed at the sight and then raked his hand through Merlin's hair; he'd wanted to do that for as long as he could remember. Merlin leaned into the touch. 

"It's your turn to paint on me. Unless you think I'm not a fit enough canvas." Arthur leaned down to kiss Merlin's nose.

"Shut up and get on your knees," Merlin said and Arthur snorted. He watched Merlin work for a good few minutes: mixing the colours, his face thoughtful as he _read_ Arthur's body. Arthur had never felt more vulnerable in his life. None of the lovers he'd had in the past looked at him the way Merlin did, and it wasn't just that Merlin saw his body and was turned on by it, but it felt like he was looking right through Arthur and into his soul. 

_Stop being so bloody cliché, Pendragon._

Merlin bit his lower lip, looking nervous. "It's only paint," Arthur said trying to reassure him. "It's not a permanent tattoo and it'll wash off tomorrow."

"Well, thanks for _that_ vote of confidence," Merlin retorted. "Face the wall, I'll start off at the side..." Merlin touched Arthur's left side, just above the ribs and he shivered again, "...then I'll move to the front," he added, sliding his hand over Arthur's chest.

Merlin took in a deep breath. "Holy fuck, you're bloody gorgeous."

Arthur felt himself blush. 

Merlin sniggered slightly. "I love that," he whispered.

"What?" Arthur's voice was low too, as if they were sharing a secret and didn't want anyone else to hear.

"When you blush, your body, the way it moves on you; it's like I can see what you're feeling right when you're feeling it."

"That—that's good?" Arthur stammered.

"It's bloody brilliant," Merlin said. 

Arthur swallowed but didn't say anything. He turned to face the wall again and felt the wet tip of the paintbrush on his side. A moment later, Merlin placed a kiss on his shoulder.

Arthur turned his neck to face Merlin. "What are you going to paint?" he asked; his voice wavering.

"A dragon for my Pendragon." Merlin gave a smirk and returned to work. 

They were quiet again, but this time, the quiet wasn't awkward. Instead, it was full of hope, and so much sexual tension Arthur thought he could collapse from it. "Turn around now," Merlin said and Arthur followed his instruction. 

Merlin's face was frowning and if anyone else had seen him then, they would have thought he was angry, but he wasn't. He was just concentrating. "Rest your arm on your knee," Merlin suggested and Arthur continued to do as he was told. Merlin leaned to the right, resting his body against Arthur's left leg as he painted the bits of the red and white dragon on Arthur's left arm, then he returned to work on Arthur's chests. 

Arthur barely took his eyes off Merlin's face. He was bloody perfect. Perfect all around. Perfect for him.

"I..." Arthur whispered, and it was so low, he wasn't sure if he'd actually said anything.

"Yeah?" Merlin said but didn't look up from his task.

"I just worry...if I want something, I might not deserve it, or it might be taken away from me," Arthur said and Merlin nodded. They were quiet for a few more moments and Arthur figured Merlin just wanted him to continue. "That's why I freaked out. Not because I don't want you, or don't think you're attractive, but because Merlin—you're all I fucking think about—" He took in a deep breath. Merlin stopped working and looked up at him. "I'm just afraid...if we become more than friends, share more than what we have, and if I lose it—"

Then Merlin kissed him. The paintbrush and the palette fell in between them and Merlin grabbed Arthur by his shoulders, giving it his all. He kissed and kissed and kissed Arthur as if there was no tomorrow. Merlin kissed him as if he knew Arthur wanted it; like he'd always wanted it. He'd wanted it before he'd even met Merlin. 

When they finally broke apart, Merlin shook his head. "You don't think I worry about that? What would happen to me if I wasn't good enough? What if you left me for someone who was more famous, or more talented or successful or..." 

"Don't be stupid, Merlin," Arthur said. "They won't be nearly as hot."

"God, you're such a prat!" Merlin countered and kissed Arthur again. "I don't know why I love you." Merlin gasped at his declaration and Arthur was sure his eyes widened with shock too. "I mean—"

"I'm in love with you, Merlin," Arthur said before Merlin could say anything to take it back, because he didn't want him to take it back.

Merlin smiled first, then he looked down at himself and scowled. "Bugger," he said. 

"What?"

"We made a fine mess of things," Merlin said gesturing towards Arthur's brown trousers and his own denims where the paint had spilled. On top of that, the unfinished dragon on Arthur's chest had smeared all over Merlin's chest too. 

"I think you missed a few spots," Arthur said before he pushed Merlin on the floor and got on top of him. Merlin immediately wrapped his legs around Arthur's waist and jerked his hips up. "You're an eager one," Arthur teased. 

"Get these off," Merlin demanded, struggling with the belt on Arthur's trousers.

Arthur pulled back and just looked at Merlin, taking in the sight in front of him. "God, I love your body," he said before he undid his belt and unbuttoned his trousers. He watched Merlin blush and realised what he'd been saying earlier—about seeing the tint travel. It was almost like magic. 

Merlin had started to unbutton his jeans too but Arthur slapped his hand away.

"Come on!" Merlin whined after their trousers had been removed and he was urging for Arthur to position himself on top of him again. "I want to feel you against me."

Arthur obliged. He pressed his body against Merlin's who groaned as their cocks brushed against each other. Merlin arched up and his head tilted back, opening his long neck for Arthur to dive upon. Arthur loved the way Merlin tasted, the way he felt underneath him and he wanted nothing more than to take this gorgeous man and put him in his bed. 

"How do you want me?" Arthur whispered against Merlin's skin. He couldn't tear himself away from Merlin's soft skin. He would give Merlin anything he wanted.

"Inside me," Merlin panted. "Want you to fuck me, Arthur."

Arthur moaned as he bit down on Merlin's shoulder. " _Yes_..." His hands grabbed both of their erections and stroked slightly. "I don't...do you… uh...do you have anything?"

Merlin chuckled and Arthur felt their bodies vibrate. "In my bag..." he said. "That night when I kissed you, when I'd made the decision of telling you how I felt, I'd come prepared." He rolled his eyes before continuing. "A whole lot of good it did me."

Arthur looked up to where Merlin was pointing and saw the bag that was all the way across the room. He groaned in frustration at having to be apart from Merlin's body but he pulled back and rested on his knees again.

"I'll get it," Merlin said and slithered himself out of Arthur's hold. Arthur watched him walk self-assuredly towards the other side of the room and walk back again. Merlin was an overconfident wanker and Arthur loved him for it. The artwork on his back looked a bit roughed up, Arthur was sure that was due to Merlin being on the floor on his back, and he smiled at the thought of really make a right mess of it, too. 

Merlin settled himself on his knees facing Arthur. "Got the stuff," he said seeming nonchalant. 

Arthur bit his lip again and grabbed Merlin by the back of his neck. The kiss was hungry and deep, and Arthur was again pouring his all into it. He was memorising the contours of Merlin's mouth with lips, and teeth, and tongue. Their cocks, leaking and wanting, ground together.

It was so good and it was too much; he needed more.

It was as if Merlin had read Arthur's mind as his hand started to rummage through the bag until he found lube and a small box of condoms. "Now, Arthur," he demanded.

Arthur gently pushed Merlin back onto the floor, spread his legs and then pushing them up on his chest. Merlin grabbed his thighs and waited as Arthur opened the lube bottle and poured some on his hand. He dipped two fingers in the liquid, slicking it wet, then circled them around Merlin's hole. 

Merlin hissed but encouraged Arthur to keep going. Arthur pushed one finger in, then another and he played with Merlin, watching him squirm and groan with pleasure at the same time. "I can't believe I almost walked away from this," Arthur said, mostly to himself, but he was sure he heard Merlin murmur a _me too_. 

"I can't wait, Arthur," Merlin begged a moment later, and Arthur grabbed the condom with his other hand and used his teeth to rip the cover off. He removed his fingers from Merlin's slicked and stretched hole and rolled the condom on before applying extra lube to his cock. 

Arthur squeezed the bottle and poured the contents directly at Merlin's entrance and Merlin whined at how cold it was. "I want to get you all wet for me, Merlin, don't you want that?" Arthur asked and Merlin nodded vigorously. 

He lined the head of his cock at Merlin's entrance and gently pushed just the tip of his head in and out of Merlin's wet passage while Merlin was writhing beneath him. The sound Merlin's greasy entrance made every time Arthur pushed in and out was the dirtiest and the sexiest thing Arthur had ever heard. 

"Just fuck me. Fuck me already, please!" Merlin begged and spread his legs before moving them to wrap around Arthur's waist. He pulled Arthur closer, urging him to push in further. 

Arthur obliged again. In one swift move, he was all the way inside Merlin and Merlin arched up, his eyes shut as he cried out Arthur's name. 

Arthur did it again; pulling out all the way and pushing back in. Merlin's wails were getting gentler and the smile on his face was returning. 

"More?" Arthur asked in a teasing tone. 

"Please," Merlin answered.

Arthur pounded into him three, four, five times, before he switched angles and did it again and again. Merlin had started to stroke his own cock and Arthur wanted to tell him to stop but he couldn't. He couldn't form a coherent sentence in between his own pants and groans from having Merlin. 

Arthur felt like his body was on overdrive and he could feel the heat that was pooling in the depths of his stomach, the tension that was forming in his lower back; he felt his thighs tremble. He knew he was close. So fucking close and he didn't want to stop. Didn't want to stop being inside Merlin. 

"I'm close, Merlin. I can't...I can't—"

"Don't stop!" Merlin said. "Let me feel you come inside me, Arthur. God, Arthur, do it. _Please_."

Arthur spilled himself as he cried out Merlin's name and continued to pump into him with all he could muster up. Finally, he stopped but continued to hold Merlin's hips tightly as Merlin continued to stroke himself, his eyes not leaving Arthur's.

"Can you stand?" Arthur asked and Merlin looked confused for a second before he shook his head.

"I don't know. I don't know if I can," he said.

"Against the wall; it'll support you," Arthur said and slowly pulled out of Merlin before he helped him stand against the wall.

Merlin spread his legs for support and before he could ask what Arthur was doing, Arthur took Merlin's cock in his mouth.

"Holy fuck," Merlin said, and his hands grabbed onto Arthur's hair, tugging lightly. " _Right there_!" Merlin bucked his hips slightly and Arthur released Merlin's cock to lick the head before taking it all in again. When Merlin's cock hit the back of Arthur's throat, Merlin groaned again. It wasn't long until Merlin was guiding the rhythm for Arthur, and had started to really fuck Arthur's mouth.

"Dear, God! Don't ever fucking stop," Merlin declared before he came in Arthur's mouth and Arthur continued to lick and suck him until the last drop.

When Arthur pulled away, Merlin collapsed on the ground with his back against the wall. His hands were resting on his knees and head hung low. 

"I take it you liked that," Arthur said, running the back of his hand against Merlin's cheek before he pulled him in for a quick kiss on the lips.

"I..." Merlin sighed. "I have absolutely no words."

Arthur smiled. "Good, none are needed." He wrapped his arms around Merlin and held him close. It was starting to get chilly. 

"There are some blankets in the cupboard," Merlin said pointing at the other side of the wall again. 

"You have blankets here?" Arthur asked; not sure why he was so surprised. It was an artist's studio, he was sure Merlin had probably slept here on numerous occasions.

"And a shower, too," Merlin said with a smile.

Arthur stood up, grabbed a paper napkin to wrap his condom in and disposed of it in the rubbish bin, before he headed to the cupboard to grab a couple of blankets for them. When he returned, Merlin was smiling sleepily at him. 

He wrapped the two of them up nice and warm, holding Merlin close to him.

"Merlin, I think I'll buy all your paintings if we keep doing this in your studio."

Merlin laughed softly. "I told you, some things are worth the sacrifice." 

It wasn’t long before they both dozed off and this time, in Arthur's dreams, the Merlin wasn't the bird, but the person he loved.

THE END  
________________________________________


End file.
